


Those Three Little Words

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluffy, M/M, Rare Pair, TsukiHina, Tumblr request, Volleyball Dorks in Love, first I love you, the sun and the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you are amazing! I love you!"</p><p>Those three little words were all it took to send them both into a frozen state, gazing at each other and wondering what the hell just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Anon for another Tsukihina fic, this time with the first time they say that they love each other :P Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> ~HxL

"God, you are amazing. I love you!"

They had been dating for two years when Hinata blurted it out. That is why he was where he was now, lying under Tsukishima with his mouth agape and face as red as could be. They were both breathing heavily, but not from what one might think.

It all started when Tsukishima had walked in after his practice with his brother. Hinata had been sitting on the couch watching some volleyball videos, trying to figure out how to get better while dealing with his ankle injury. It was only a twist, so it wasn't as if it was a big deal, but not being able to practice was _killing_ him.

"Oomph!"

Hinata jumped when he heard the thump and stood quickly, wobbling over to the doorway and leaning against it, eyes widening at the sight. A small huff left Tsukishima as he glared at the other from the doorway, hunched over with his scarf on his head and glasses crookedly hanging off his face. Hinata sucked in a breath before a snicker left his lips.

"I thought it was winter, not _fall_ "

In Hinata's defense, the joke sounded better in his head. When he noticed the blond getting up he squeaked and ran, or tried to. Considering the height difference and Hinata's injury, it wasn't long before the other pinned Hinata down, glaring down at him.

"You left your sneakers in the hall again, Shouyou" he murmured as the ginger pouted.

"But you should have watched where you were walking" he pointed out as Tsukishima let out a breath of disbelief. His boyfriend was seriously unbelievable.

While the two of them still argued like this often, it wasn't the same as it had been all those years ago when they were at Karasuno. Tsukishima was still sarcastic but lacked the bite in his tone while Hinata had learned to lower his volume around the other. He was still loud as hell, but Tsukishima knew he was trying.

"Or maybe you should put your things where they go, idiot" he offered calmly. Hinata pouted and pulled the other down onto him, arms around his neck.

"But that _is_ where they go" he insisted. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and hugged the other back, knowing he was probably heavy when compared to Hinata. He flipped them over so Hinata was on top, gazing up at him as he grinned. He rested his head on Tsukishima's chest and listened to his heartbeat, taking note of how it seemed to be a bit fast.

"How was practice?" Hinata asked with a small yawn, the blond letting out a small grunt in response.

"Fine, Akiteru's teammates are as cocky as ever" he admit, but then placed a hand on Hinata's head. The ginger lifted his head slightly, eyeing the taller curiously. "And how was your day? Boring I am guessing" he teased lightly, a smug grin on his lips. Hinata frowned and slapped his chest playfully.

"That isn't very nice" he replied. Tsukishima shrugged and leaned up to peck Hinata's lips.

"You knew I wasn't nice before you started to date me," he said as Hinata blushed and looked away, nodding. That was true, the taller male had been rude and irritating at first.

"So was I right?" Tsukishima repeated as Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, it was painfully boring. Like I was going to die boring" he admitted as the other chuckled, it silent but Hinata could tell by his slight shaking. "But I watched some videos so that when we go to practice when I am healed I can try some new things," he said excitedly, eyes lighting up.

"New things? You mean with his majesty and Suga?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

Maybe they should both head to sleep soon.

Hinata nodded, offering a small "mmhmm" in response.

"And maybe you if you are nice to me" he teased moving to get up as Tsukishima held him in place.

"Was that a threat, Shouyou?" he asked as the ginger laughed softly, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"And if it was, _Kei_?"

When Hinata felt fingers along his sides, his eyes went wide. Before he could reject the actions, he was laughing and trying to move away. He squirmed, slipping off of Tsukishima's chest and finding himself trying to move away before the other was above him again.

"S-Stop! You know I am ticklish you bastard!" he whined as he grabbed at the blond's hands, but of course, the other was stronger.

"Why, you threatened me. This is only fair" he stated logically. He continued, eyes shining slightly and a tiny smile appearing on his lips. Hinata was too cute, and while Tsukishima had to keep face when they were in public, he was glad there were times like this. Times where he could just focus on Hinata and how the other was feeling.

Tsukishima tried to hitch himself up but lost balance, falling onto the shorter male as they both groaned in pain. Hinata continued to laugh, face red and eyes closed.

"God, you are amazing," he said, trying to control his laughter. Tsukishima with bright eyes. "I love you!"

...

Which leads them to where they were now.

The two frozen in place, the younger slowly moving so he hovered over Hinata. Hinata swallowed and looked at him, trying to make sense of the expression on his face. He could see that the blond's cheeks were red, but that could have been from the laughter earlier. The awkward silence was almost piercing into Hinata, and he was about to break it when Tsukishima's lips parted.

"You....what?" he asked quietly, his tone and eyes serious.

Hinata thought about his options. He could play it off and say that he was just joking so that the other would stop making that expression. Oh! Or he could say that he just got caught up in the moment and said the first thing that popped into his head! Or....or he could just be honest and repeat what he had said.

Hinata's face grew incredibly red as he sucked in a breath and nodded, forcing himself to gain some confidence.

"I said....that I love you, Kei" he repeated clearly, eyes closed and face scrunched as if expecting the worst. The silence returned and left both of them to think about Hinata's words, until Tsukishima leaned down, pressing his forehead to the ginger's.

"K-Kei?" he mumbled as the other hummed but said nothing. "I-I know it is sudden but...."

"How much?"

"Eh?!" Hinata asked as Tsukishima opened his eyes so that they connected with Hinata's.

"I said, how much do you love me, idiot Hinata?" he repeated as his lips turned upwards slightly. "I mean, if you have the guts to say it, it must be _very much_ right?"

Hinata must have looked comical because Tsukishima just chuckled and let out a breath. He moved into a sitting position, Hinata doing the same.

"Y-You are teasing me!"

Tsukishima waved his finger around as if saying Hinata had hit it right on the mark.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner"

Hinata pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face as he held out his arms, still hiding his face. He couldn't believe he was playing into Tsukishima's game.

"T-this much"

Tsukishima crossed his arms. He raised a brow and clicked his tongue. Before speaking, he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture, glad his headphones were in so Hinata wouldn't realize what had happened. He placed the phone away and let out a deep breath.

"Your arms are pretty short...are you sure that is how much you love me?"

The ginger tried to kick him with his good foot, missing but getting the point across that this was no time to be joking around. He moved forward, pointing a finger at the fellow middle blocker.

"Do you accept it or not, you bastard? Because if you don't I would rather you just tell me now instead of playing with me this wa-"

"I love you too"

Hinata stopped talking as his eyes went wide, flickering with love and confusion. Tsukishima's own eyes were closed, breathing steady but the air around him almost anxious. Almost.

“Wait….what?” he asked almost breathlessly.

"I said, I love you too, idiot Hinata" he said as his lips turned upwards slightly. "Very much, actually. What you said was not unwelcomed, simply shocking. It is also way too easy to get a rise out of you, and so I couldn't miss that opportunity"

The shorter male continued to stare at him, finger dropping as he lost all anger towards the taller male. He didn't speak yet though, seeming to be thinking about something.

"I accepted your confession, so why are you still so quiet?" the younger asked after a few minutes of nothing but the sound of their television in the background. This seemed to snap Hinata out of his trance. He sat straight and crossed his arms.

"B-Because! You said it so easily" Hinata whined as he hid his face. He had been so scared after saying it and Tsukishima said it as if he was talking casually about the weather!

"What, you that upset that I am cooler than you?" he asked tilting his head as Hinata leaned forward competitively. Tsukishima leaned forward as well to peck his lips again, making him forget what he wanted to say. Hinata just looked at the ground, shifting. Ignoring the blond's comment, Hinata fiddled with the loose string on his shirt.

"So...so now what?" he asked as Tsukishima rolled his eyes and pulled the other close so he could sit between his legs. Hinata shifted, allowing himself to be pulled and resting his back against the other's chest. He shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth that seemed to radiate off the taller male.

"Now, we continue to do as we have. Just because it is open doesn't mean we have to act a certain way, idiot"

Hinata's cheeks puffed out at the name.

"Jerk"

"The jerk you _love_ "

"Shut up"

"Don't you mean,'Shut up, _love_ '?"

"Tsukishima~!" he complained as he looked up and back at him. The blond smiled and leaned down, resting his chin his boyfriend's shoulder, pondering what he should do next. His arms around Hinata's waist tightened.

"Hinata"

His voice was so serious that he gained the other's attention immediately. Hinata sucked in a breath as he watched Tsukishima grow closer, wondering what he was going to say.

He leaned near the ginger's ear, breath tickling it before speaking.

"Go get your shoes, idiot. They almost injured me"

And just like that, the apartment was filled with yelling, laughter, and the sound of shoes being thrown around.

******Next Day***********

"Kei?! Why do you have a picture of me as your phone wallpaper?!"


End file.
